Eternity
by Evil-Ekat
Summary: It's finally here... The search for eternity is a lonley one. So, I bring you this. Prevent ideas from being lost, join in on the adventure. Theories, notes, guest appearances, even a story line! You don't need to worry about knowing too much. After all. What are the odds of someone or something finding out? Slim to none right? Companion to Paranioa. SEASON TWO STARTS AUGUST 1st!
1. Chapter 1

Waking up that morning, I realized something was different. Something was wong. A nightmare? No, it couldn't be. I never remembered my dreams these days. The horrors of being late for school because hotdogs covered my driveway were nothing more than faded memories. So what could it be?

It plauged me as I showered, and got dressed. As I fed my dog, and ate my Rice Crispies in a pathetic fashion. Part of my braces had been removed, and the rest would be taken off in a few more days, I would be free! Until then, the pain would be, you'll never guess this, painful.

Going on my way to school, I let my mind wander. When you wern't in danger of being hit by a car, it was a productive way to spend time. Passing by a cetain tree with an eye shape in it, I can't help but think to myself;

_"So charming and witty, you don't even mind he's the one stabbing the knife in your back."_

Hmmm? Where had I used that line? The sensation of being watched comes over me, and I figure, of course! Paranoia! That as what had been bothering me all day. I check the calender markings on my phone, and sure enough, a date is highlighted. There are only 19 days left until the 18th of June. 618. The Hirsch's birthday. I pull out a small crumpled list, smiling at my stupid half cursive, half print writing.

* * *

The Hirsch's birthday. For some reason, my brain has decided something big is going to happen on that day. Alien take over? Plant people rule world? I finally get killed for constantly asking questions? Who knows? Does anyone else have any possible ideas? The most likely to me are something season 2 related, more concept art, a preview of season two, or if I was truly a dreamer, season two itself. The likelyhood of the latter is little to none, but my gut tells me something, just has to happen.

While I still have space, why not write down what I hope to see in season two? Too bad I have no one to talk to about it, it would be great if people could _tell me what they hope to see as well._

1. Bill Cipher, just, a whole Bill centric episode! I neeeed it!

2. The final confirmation of the Stan twin theory. It's been killing me. I don't even know if I want Stan to have a twin anymore or not. I just want to know!

3. Seriously, I hope that lumberjack statue in the opening is one of McGucket's giant robots. I'd love to see that thing going around just destroying everything in it's path. Ah hahaha- It's probably a good thing no one is reading this. They'd think I was insane for actually writing down my evil laugh.

4. I have no idea why, but it would be cool to see someone actually fall over one of Gravity Fall's water falls.

* * *

Folding back the paper in to my sweater pocket (It's still chilly in the mornings.) I smile. _Eternity... _

* * *

**I suppose this merits a disclaimer, hmph. I do not own Gravity Falls. **

**I'm back in action baby! It took me long enough. This was just the notification chapter of this story's existence! Unfortunately, there is still that stupid rule about non-stories so all the stuff you actually want to read has to be incoporated in to my pathetic life. But rather than do that over and over again, another idea came to me. This is about the Gravity Falls comunity, so I want you guys to join in too! If you're interested in collaborating with me on this story, or just making an appearance, send me a PM!**

**Now on to updates. I will have a new chapter posted, hopefully with my first collaber on when else? June 18th. Unless there is a super big Gravity Falls thing that should be brought to our attention that is... Please bear in mind I DO NOT live in the U.S., so I see all of the Gravity Falls episodes a day or two after all of you who do. No thanks to release dates and junk. There will be a new chapter posted for every episode of season two, and then beyond as we return to analyze everything with a microscope. **

**To those who read "Paranioa" and those who are new to my world of theories and conspiracies, welcome. You have no idea what the hell you just got yourself in to.**

**-Evil-Ekat**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has no new news about Gravity Falls, ecept for the fac that **_SEASON TWO IS COMING TO DISNRY ON AUGUST FIRST!_**

Ya know, nothing super important, it was only Alex Hirsch the creator of the show who announced it, no one important...

Also, this chapter's is a test to see what you guys think about the formatting, and an introduction to our first character, GravityFallsChick. Special thanks to her for joining me in to the first chapter of the adventure.

**A note, all names are completely random. I do not have a teacher named Mr. Crayola. That's just weird. I thought I'd do a joke on colours and art supplies. If you have any hilarious name ideas, those are welcome. Also, the school setting will not linger when summer starts. School's a boring cliché that would leave me wanting to smash my head in a locker every time I had to write for it. I can do it in short bursts, but not a whole story.**

**Another note; _Please dear god I beg of you tell me what you think about the formatting, I need to know so I do not drive you readers up the wall._**

**Also, the theories start where the **regular text **goes bold for one line. So, if you could care less about the story (Frankly, I know I'd rather go straight to crazy tow- I mean theory town. As well) skip to there! All though I did put a fair bit of work in to the story, it would be nice if you read it.**

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls, I do not own it. Besides, why would Alex Hirsch write theories about his own T.V. show?**

**My Disclaimer: The setting and plot are completely fictional. Of course, this story has to do with my thoughts, so those are true with twists for the obvious reasons. Any resemblance to your lives or certain events are completely coincidental. Although if you know Bill Cipher's phone number, please tell me. Think of all the prank calls! Ah hahahah- Right. On with the story!**

* * *

Hmph, who would have guessed? I was going to die. Well, that's a bit of a broad statement. After all, I'm only human. Let's rephrase that shall we? Currently, I was plunging at who knows how many kilometers an hour to my death. I really wasn't expecting to go out this way. No, it's not a suicide, and no I wasn't pushed. So what's so shocking about this? Perhaps it's the evil dorito floating next to me laughing at my sheer terror as I scream my lungs out. It's a bit too complicated to explain from the start with out putting you to sleep, but then again, what you're going to read is probably going to prevent you from falling asleep ever again. So, we'll go back to the start. Back to a time that I liked to call, last Tuesday.

School. Noun. An institutional learning facility that I am required by law to attend. Of course, I like school, learning more so than the social aspect. Everyone always finds it weird that a smallish town would have one of the better high schools in the Country, with few drop-outs, high scores, and many successful people later in life. Of course, that's what everyone waxes on about.

To me, I see a living version of George Orwell's 1984. There are TV's everywhere (Secretly dubbed Telescreens by moi) that show the time and have a slide show of advertisements for events and such going through the school. Creepy coincidence if you ask me.

Like any highschool, you have your fair share of misfits, drop-outs, and future inmates. I've had a few people leave class for a "bathroom break" only to come back smelling like cigarettes and what my mother once pointed out to me as illegal substances. Any bullying, swept under the rug with the declaration of;

"Gravity Falls High School does not have bullies! It's simply a misunderstanding."

Misunderstanding my butt. I know bullying when I see it. Let them keep their illusion of perfection to themselves. Of course, once I escaped elementary, I was left alone to do my own thing. Fade in to the wood work. Be left alone, but if I wanted to be included for whatever reason, accepted with out qualms from people. I liked being the invisible girl, the shadow. It made me feel, safe.

The school just downplays what should be a serious issue, even in such a racially diverse school, I still see one imbecile tease another person because of their hair type.

"Ahhh, yes, coming from the person with her _all_ natural, not _bleached_ and dye dipped _or_ straightened in _anyway_ hair." I drawl, leading the two girls away from the one who was teasing.

Hey, I'm no saint. But picking on grade nines? Pathetic. I pull out a package of tissues from my pencil-case hand it to one girl before leaving with a;

"If anyone tells you one of your classes is on the fifth floor by the stairs the lead up to the astronomy tower next to the pool, it's a lie. The school only has four floors, and neither a pool or astronomy tower."

I don't need to look to tell I'm receiving strange looks from people behind me. It's a school tradition amongst some of the older students to say lines similar to that. I know nothing will come of it if I tell my first period teacher Mr. Crayola, but may as well anyways.

I take my usual spot in the keyboard room at the usual time (7:55) waiting for my idiotic excuse for a piano teacher to walk in whenever the hell he feels like. I pull out a book, ignoring the words and wait for him to walk in the room, which he can never remember to lock for whatever reason.

"Good morning!" He cheerfully greets me.

"Maya was insulting grade nines again." I inform in my usual monotone.

"No, that can't be. Maya's a sweet girl, she was probably just a little tired."

_"She's a sweet girl who will get expelled if she is suspended one more time."_

"We have a new student today." He says, filling the silence.

"From a new school, or just switching arts courses?"

"Just switching."

I don't reply and attempt to get more absorbed in my book. Mr. Crayola goes back to prepping for the History class that he teaches next period on third. Now hear me out. I do try to tolerate the man, I just say to myself;

_"Just picture a male version of Mabel, you like her."_

But he's not. This teacher is the most incompetent person to roam the Earth. I have not learned a single thing in this class. Out of the seventy minutes are classes are, he reads _Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul _stories for thirty of it, before sending us off to our pianos to play for the remaining time. Well, enough complaining from me.

After what feels like an eternity, class starts, we stand for _Oh Canada, _we trudge through music theory anyone could do in their sleep, and I go over to my assigned keyboard. Naturally, I warm up with the Gravity Falls theme song used in the credits of "Dreamscaperers". I like the slower and unsure melody. It possesses none of the more nimble, striking notes of the original.

Most is quiet except for my long nails, painted blue and gold, which make little clicking sounds as they fly over the keys. I always play this song _pianissimo, _very softly, not wanting to draw attention to the deviation from the standard books. Usually, I am ignored as everyone chats or backstabs amongst their friends. But this time, something different happens.

A girl, the new one who I barely gave a glance over comes up to me. Instantly I like her strawberry blonde hair and to contrast, gothic look. It doesn't look forced like some of the other people with spacers and fish net stalkings in my school.

"Hey." I greet politely.

"You know the Gravity Falls theme song for piano?" She says quietly.

"More than that, I know lots of things." I quote, seeing if she will pick it up.

"I never really understood why Bill sounds like the annoying orange and a chipmunk if they had a child."

I remain silent, shocked. As far as I knew, I was the only person who was a fan of Gravity Falls. True the school had over 2,000 students, and they could have kept it under the rug, like me, but it was still a surprise.

"Would you like to learn the first few measures?" I ask cautiously.

She beams and I take that as a yes. I slide over on the piano bench. Casting a glance at Mr. Crayola, I see he is absorbed in pretending to do work on the computer, while he is clearly playing solitaire. I hand her a splitter, so we can both listen to the song on head phones with out the other student's playing interrupt ours.

"Are you a big fan of the show?" I ask.

"Huuuuuge."

"August first. I say to myself."

**"Yes..." She trails, "August first, the long awaited season two."**

"You know, according to Alex Hirsch, season 2 will have some flashbacks of life before Dipperand Mabel were sent to go to Gravity Falls on vacation with Grunkle was also said that characters such as Wendy, the teens, and Pacifica Northwest will have some more screen time and development in season two. I'm glad we'll get expansion on them. It would be a shame to waste Pacifica's vharacter.

Bill Cipher will also return in at least one season 2 episode. Everyone's favourite dorito..."

We are both silent for a moment, marveling in this wondorus news.

"By chance," I ask, suppressing my hope, "Do you have theories for what might happen next in season two?"

"Tons."

I grin, displaying my now brace-free teeth.

**"I'm all ears, fire away."**

"I think it'll (Season Two) have a more serious undertone. I think that they'll attract more audiences, and it may be moved back to Disney Channel! But that may just be wishful thinking.

Now let's get some common questions!

When will the twins learn who wrote the books?

I'm not saying any names because

1) We can't be sure until it's aired on TV or confirmed by Alex Hirsch and-

2) Some people may not want spoilers.

I think the twins will learn in the 1st episode of season two. To validate it, the whole reason of this hiatus is because of animation, correct? Well, there was a leaked photo last July (or somewhere around then) of the writer writing in one of the journals. But at that point they were just beginning to animate, so they were probably animating the first episode of season 2 unless they are animating it in an incorrect order.

I frown a bit at this and reply;

"So you mean concept art? There's no real way to prove Alex or any one else on his team made it or that it's cannon. I've seen it, but I do not think it would make sense to leak it so early in the game."

"Well, I suppose so, but one can always hope. Anyways, those other questions!

When will Dipper get the journal back?  
I have zero idea how or when Dipper will get the journal back.

When will Dipper and Mabel find out about the portal?  
I have no idea. I can't choose between near the end or the first episode.

I hope Wendy finds out about Dipper's crush on her unless she didn't buy Soos's save, but as of now, no one is really sure on whether she bought that.

Anyway, that's all about me and my predictions for season 2. What do you have going for you?"

"I have found my people." I whisper to myself.

I explain the basics of minor and major keys before another thought strikes me.

"Actually, that makes me wonder. Dipper and Mabel were not physically inside the dreamscape, while Bill was. At least, I think he was. How exactly does that work? Well, assuming the latter statement is true, would it even be possible to kill someone in the mind?

I know he goes on about how he's going to finish them off, but what happens then? What happens when your mind reaches the point where no human should be able to survive? Do you die in "real life"? Are you trapped in the mind forever? Do you wake up and tell yourself it was nothing but a nightmare as Bill reaches one step closer to his (presumably) evil plans?

Maybe you do wake up, but things are never the same for you. After all, your mind is one thing that will never leave you alone. Perhaps you slip in to a living coma, a blank slate. Does the world fade to the greys of the dreamscape as you realize; You'll never truly escape. You will live through your memories over again until he returns. And this time, you won't be as lucky."

She gives me a strange look and tosses her strawberry-blonde hair.

"Did you just monologue a whole theory to me?"

I'm embarrassed at this, but thank my cheeks for not blushing.

"Possibly." I mumble.

_"Great you looser, she's going to think you're crazy now. More so then she already did ah ha ha!"_

As soon as I finish, Mr. Crayola announced that it was time to pack up before class ended. I tuck away my splitter and head phones, while the other girl wanders around to put her stuff away. The bell rings and I am dismissed. I quickly stride down the halls, making my way to French, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. If I had any martial arts skills, I probably would have been suspended for breaking someone's arm. Instead, I very nearly sucker punch the new girl from piano.

"Yes?" I hiss slightly, not wanting to slow down in the already busy hall.

There is a silence between us that is interrupted by the clicks from my heeled sandals and her flip flops. Finally, she replies;

"I never caught your name."

"That's because I never threw it, I suck at baseball."

"Well, I'm Rocky. And you are?"

"Pleased to meet you." I say, ignoring the question.

"No. Who are you?" She asks, not liking my smart allec reply.

"Well, if Bill doesn't beat me to it, future overlord of the universe."

"No your name!"

As luck would have it, a crowd of people push her away from me, and I am able to slip in to my class with out her seeing where I went.

My name isn't important, there are more interesting things out there then that. Who I am, what I do, why I'm falling through the sky as death rushes to meet me. It all fades away as you step back to see the big picture. When you have a place like Gravity Falls, you know it's soon to be forgotten anyways. And with season two on the way, I can only dream about what's going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy birthday to Alex and Ariel Hirsh! Woo! 618 people! No news from AH as far as I can tell. Oh well, I'll keep surfing and update this chapter if I do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

**My Disclaimer: Any resemblance to people or real life occurrences in your life are purely coincidental. With the exception of the main characters, all names have been changed. Even then, some have chosen nick names and/or pseudonyms.**

* * *

I couldn't think, I couldn't move. There was simply just to much. Like being squished against a rock face as one fell to their death, if felt smushed and broken in to pieces. My mind that was. Ever since the release date of season two had been announced I couldn't concentrate when left to my own devices. The only solution was to completely immerse myself in studying for exams to the point of an obsessive-compulsive need with not wasting a second with out studying.

I couldn't read, I couldn't write. What little conversation I was capable of was torn away from me. It was the nights that were the hardest as I lay there in the dark, my thoughts, ideas running in constant loops. Funny how a few sentences could take over my life and morph in to what could almost be considered an obsesion.

Naturally, I showed no outward signs of this inner turmoil. The only evidence was in the archives. Where exactly was the archives? My mind, the papers, the recordings. Loose leaf, journals, sketchbooks, pen recorder, inconsistent muddles of words that would forever and always haunt me.

Currently, I was making an attempt at trying to write about my surroundings, begging for even the smallest of distractions.

_Sitting there, I wondered what the human race had amounted to. Surrounded by savages, one screaming words in an unfamiliar tongue. Steam and contrasting smells curled around us, I walked over to the other side of the room and bitterly muttered to myself;_

"Apparently _I'm not hungry _translates to _let's go out for dinner."_

I snap out of my inner writing, pick up a _**Caesar** _salad and top it with enough bacon bits and dressing to make a Big Mac look healthy. Taking a seat on my own, I stare off in to space. Well, not in to space, but at the geometric patterns on the wall. Triangles. They're everywhere.

_"You're disturbingly obsessed with Gravity Falls you know."_

_"Shut up, you're not even real."_

_"I'm about as real as you."_

_"I don't exist."_

_"What is this, 1984?"_

_"It's 2014 Not-Bill."_

The conscience that was pretending to be said dream-demon out of sheer boredom vanishes back in to the recesses of my mind. I poke at the salad wondering how I am supposed to eat it with out seventeen glasses of water to counteract the salt content of the bacon. Knowing I will amount to nothing when it comes to the consumption of the food, I do the only thing I think can possibly pacify my thoughts, if not for a moment; **Wonder about the promotion banner.**

* * *

Of course, I created a list of the things that caught me off bat about the concept art for season two, and I mentally recite it to myself.

1. Mabel, Dipper, and Blendin' Blandin' are the only "humans" seen. For all we know, Blendin' is not human.

2. Stan and McGucket's hats, more then a coincidence?

3. And who could forget that dream-demon just, there. As per usual.

4. That's very clearly the gateway behind them.

5. GUY WITH HOODS! PANIC! EVERYBODY PANIC! WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

6. Tentacles... Dare I make the joke?

7. Oh yea, the journals, that slightly important thing that Dipper happens to be holding onto known as Journal 3.

8. Are those... Zombies?

9. I stand corrected. Are those... Bones behind Dipper and Mabel's feet?

10. Robots! And a dude with a hook. Does it look like he's wearing an aviator's helmet and goggles to you?

It is here where I stop for a moment. The fraction of that idea, that nags me is pulled out from under the rug.

**Those Eyes. **Those horrible yellow eyes. The first thing I noticed. They match the colour and style of the Gideon-Bot's and Gobblewonkers'. Why. Oh why did I have to be drawn to the animation style? Heh, drawn, animation? If some of those things are indeed robots, and they match the design of McGucket's. I don't even know what I want to think.

Then of course, there's the two confirmed episodes coming out as well.

_Scary-oke_, where the gang celebrates the return of the Shack with a Party, but some unwanted guests decide to show up. Please tell me Gideon can't break out of jail that easily, let alone after we made such a big production on how he was carted off to jail. My money is actually on Bud Gleeful or Pacifica Northwest, she seems to be the type to crash a party, and Bud knows about the journals...

_In to the Bunker_, where the gang (Sans Stan) finds a secret bunker under the tree where Dipper found 3. You know, that actually answers the question of why Gideon was digging all over the property for 3. Not only was it buried, other secrets would be sure to lurk around the area. As they explore, they run in to (yet another) old nemesis. Personally, my money's on Bill. The only problem with that is I'll probably have none left as the Stan's Twin theory is confirmed. Again, I'm not sure anymore if I want him to have a twin or now, I just want to know. Either way I'll have a heart attack and probably die before I can see the season finally.

Going back to who they find there, wouldn't it be hilarious if they did a Wizard of Oz spoof and just had Bill there being all;

"Pay no attention to the demon behind the curtain!"

And then Waddles just walks over to him revealing the GREATEST SECRET OF GRAVITY FALLS! Ah hahahahaha- Or you know, it just unfolds like your usual unusual episode...

There is also some logic behind Old Man McGucket hanging around there too. Again, he is the crazy inventor. Accent on _crazy_. Or Quentin Trembly... That would be hilarious as well... Why not? But the wiki summary does happen to say a "person" from Gravity Falls lore, so it's probably Bill. Bit early in the season isn't it? The second episode. Wait. Season two, episode two... 22. Season one, episode one 11... I think something's going on with that...

* * *

"Are you going to eat that... salad?"

"No, too much lettuce with my bacon bits and dressing." I reply absently.

There is silence between us when I realize something. There is silence between _us_.I jump up and grab the nearest thing- a butter knife, and point it that the triangle. Bill rolls his eye at the less than intimidating person holding a butter knife.

"I never thought I go insane to the point where I thought Bill Cipher was sitting at a table criticizing my food options." I say to myself. "Kind of sad really."

"You're not imagining."

"Of course not. Were you sent from the future as well?"

"Yes actually."

"Well that's nice and all," I say, standing up and pushing away the slightly poisonous salad. "But I have things to do. Like be slightly less crazy."

"Good luck with that."

"Thank you." I reply, walking out of the horrid restaurant.

Great, my crazy obsession with the show and crawling over it with a microscope was getting to me. Not to mention the lack of sleep. Why couldn't I just fall asleep in with my head in the salad like a normal person?!

_**Ft'p zljfkd...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh, the universe has conspired against me. I found a live stream of Gravity Falls so I could watch season two, and now I'm going to be away for the weekend it plays. So, the episode analysis will come out a bit later. Of course it wouldn't come out on the same day, because there is so much to go over and I have other site obligations to keep up as well. But I will do my best and find a way to reach you guys for the premier. **

**Tons of planning has been going in to how I've been formatting things and where the boring story that no one cares about is going. I've spent a good week or so going through my files and deciding on the lay outs for everything. Hopefully you guys like it when the time comes, and the effort shines through.**

**Sources: F*ckyeagravityfalls . com**

**Disclaimer: My ownership of Gravity Falls is non-existent.**

**My Disclaimer: The events in this story are completely fictional, any resemblance to your own life is completely coincidental, and in no way is meant to appear like it in any way. The only person who should bear resemblance is me. So, unless you somehow encountered the power of Stan's photo copier, you are not me.**

* * *

"What?! No! You can't do this, you'll never get away with it!"

"The only problem with that is I already have, and already will!"

"Who's she talking to?"

"Who cares?! Just restrain her already!"

"I'm already trapped in this straight-jacket you imbeciels! Now let me go!"

I continue to try and struggle against the restraints, but know that I'm just wasting precious time, and precious energy. After what I hopped to be my wild imagination decided to inform me that may CAESAR salad was covered in an unholy amount of dressing and bacon bits, I had left the restaurant. It was dark out naturally, seeing as it _was _dinner time when I decided to eat diner.

Now in a quiet town like Canada Town, it's not likely that you are going to be jumped by someone as you walk past a dark and potentially dangerous alley. Being a teenage girl with noodle arms, I wasn't exactly in a position to be defending myself or administering sucker-punches.

This was exactly what happened to me as I rounded a corner, and swore to goodness, that I saw the exact same Bill Cipher who I had (Hopefully) imagined from lack of sleep floating there in all his bright yellow glory. Behind him, several silhouettes who apparently did not register the demon's less-than subtle appearance. Right away, that was where I was able to tell something was wrong. Very truly and terrible wrong. It was either options;

a. I really, really needed to get some real sleep.

b. Smile Dip was now legal in Canada and I had not realized it yet.

c. The ones who I convinced myself never existed, let alone had interest in a crazy teenager, had caught up to me.

One of the shadows holds up what I presumed to be a picture of sorts, probably comparing it to my own face. I take a few steps back, but my knees feel wobbly, like jello.

"She's the one."

Before I could even tell what was happening I was suddenly surrounded by people and my arms were forced behind my back. Painfully twisted in to position, the would remain that way for a while as they were pinned there in place with what I could only describe as a straight jacket. Another person pulled my cell phone out of my jeans pocket, and I watched as my loyal Gnusmas Universe was thrown on the ground and smashed by a boot heel.

I was lead down the alley, spitting and struggling all this time to get away from whoever these people were. It was my worst nightmare come true. Not being believed, committed as a crazy To keep my truths silent. What would happen to me? Were they really carting me off to some sort of deranged asylum?

I glared at the demon, realizing exactly what was happening. Literally a nightmare come true? I had really hit to home that much? My tin foil theories held some grain of significance to him?

"You'll never get away with this!" I weakly snarled.

For the first time Bill spoke. Listing on his fingers, he cackled;

"The only problem with that is I already have and already will!"

The demon then vanished, not bothering to stay and watch the outcome. I ignored the mumblings of the agents, who were wondering what I was talking about. I debated screaming for a moment to catch someone's attention. But then I realized if no one had heard me by now, no one else would either. Where had everyone gone? There were others outside when I was walking!

We came out the other end of the space between buildings. It was darker on this street, only the bare bulb of a light post off in the distance illuminated the area. No one else would be here as well, we had come to the backs of several chains of stores, obviously closed at this hour.

A discreet black van was parked a meter or two away, and I was being lead towards it. In spite of fatigue and the fact that these people were probably armed, I was still attempting to wriggle out of the restraints. But they were too strong, and I had a sudden notation that I might dislocate a shoulder if I continued. I was effortlessly hoisted in to the back, and was able to get a short glance around the van. A few seats, the smell of coffee, a satellite shaped device. And a crest with a bald eagle and an eye.

"Oh my god! You're VDF agents!"

"What? No we're not! We work for-"

"The illumina-"

"No, not them."

"The Order of the Holly Mackerel?"

"No."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. Why was it that every secret organization in history had an eye as a symbol? It wasn't even original! A blindfold was tied around my face. I debated protesting this as well, but decided against it. I was clearly powerless in the situation, and I wasn't one to purposely provoke people.

Thinking back to the bald eagle on the crest, I realized why it was so familiar.

"Is this even in your jurisdiction? You can't just go kidnapping random Canadian citizens!"

I didn't receive any reply. I figured as much. Someone seatbelted me in to place and the engine started. I felt a slight flutter of panick. I was used to normally being in control of any situation. That is if you could call highschool a situation. A few scathing, cynical words could send others scampering, thus out of my way. But there was nothing I could do about this! These, whoever they were had a job and words weren't going to exactly stop them in their tracks.

Already my inner author was rattling off with ideas on what could happen to me. Cruel and unusual punishments, torture, black mail, threats, depravity of things, the overwhelming of information. Forced to confess to things, left to die in the wilderness, shot down a dark alley or in the country side. The list went on and on until the point where I was sure what little fight I had sparked inside of me had faded in to thin air.

Pushed off balance and thrown in to a game completely hidden amongst the shadows. For the first time in my life, I genuinely felt I knew nothing. I shook my head, trying to make it look like I was moving my hair away from my face. In actuality, I was trying to deny the uncertainty. There had to be something I knew, facts I could review. All I could come back to was **the season two promotion videos for Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Right off, on first bat with the promotion things. Dear Alex Hirsch, what the _hell _happened to the animation style?! You may not notice at first, but the colouring is different. Very, different. It's not bad-looking by any means, they've expanded the pallet of colours they had originally started off with.

Bright, vibrant, and makes Zyler and Craz look like faded magazine pictures. Well, maybe I'm over-exaggerating. But trust me, when you see it, you will instantly be able to tell what I'm talking about. Those colour changes estrange from season one, and being an animation freak myself it was what caught me.

I know there are many commercials and promotions for the second season of Gravity Falls, but there are a few particular things that seem to keep appearing over and over again to me.

1. At the end of each promotion I saw, there was Bill and the wheel, fading off in the similar slide-like fashion of the intro, complete with the sound effect I can only describe as a blur.

2. A scene where Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy are in a room of sorts all made of rectangular metallic blocks that are shifting around. All have panicked or nervous looks on their faces. What I note most about this scene are the symbols on the blocks. The symbols have been identified as (if I remember the region correctly) ancient Filipino numerals. The same glowing red ones seen in Bill's eye during _Dreamscaperers,_ which flash over 618 a few times.

3. Detective Waddles. Dawwww.

4. Those two men in the black suits. I don't know why but I already like the blond one, no matter what. They both wear little American Flags on their chests, similar to the one Gideon is seen wearing though out the show on his own. Through the rapid transitions of things, we hear what one infers to be their voices, stating things about Gravity Falls and secrets.

5. Stan tries to photo copy 3! Well it's about time! Why hasn't anyone tried this before? Why didn't Gideon just ask Bill to find a memory of someone reading the journals rather than doing the whole elaborate thing? Seriously you guys are like the biggest villains, and as adorab- I mean menacing and evil as Bill is, this never came to either of your minds? Then again, I doubt Bill really wanted to help Gideon (Who would?) but it bothers me.

6. Blubs and Durland trying to act all serious before Mabel shoves party kazoo thingies in to their mouths. Those two are just such a cute pair, even when they're trying to act serious. Sort of like Mabel. But they're grown men. And are slightly illiterate and overweight.

7. Stan standing before the gateway, stating;

"I probably should have worn pants."

8. The steps unfolding that lead down to the bunker.

9. Two Zyler and Craz look-alikes, seen at a mini-put course. I would presume that this would be seen during the episode "The Golf War," which is the third confirmed episode in the season.

10. Well, this is a sort of anti-thing, but the lack of Bill. I did a count, I was searching really hard to find the little corn chip. I think the only times I saw him were when the window in the attic was shown, and at the end when we saw the wheel. I saw hide nor... top hat of him.

I figured we might get perhaps an evil laugh from him quietly playing in the background or him quoting how everything would change, but there was nothing. Heck, I wouldn't even care if it was just him saying complete nonsense!

11. A tunnel with the shadow of a giant spider-like monster in it, and Dipper screaming about there being monsters.

Well, that's all I have for this chapter. Season two is on the way you guys! It took a long time to get to this point it feels like we've been waiting forever! But it's here! It's finally here! Before we leave for another little while, a question.

So, the gateway to unimaginable power is unimaginable right? But wouldn't you have to imagine that it was unimaginable for it to be unimaginable? If so, doesn't that mean it's really just the gateway to power that you can imagine?

_**L qhhg wr vwrs wdonlqj!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey look who's back with some uninteresting story and a ton of theories?! I promise that the next chapter will be edited and ready for tomorrow.**

**Sources:**

_**Gravity Falls wiki**_

_**F*ck Yea Gravity Falls . com**_

_**Justanimedubbed . com**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**My Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional. Any resemblance to people you know, yourself and past events are completely coincidental.**

* * *

_"I'm being kidnapped I'm being kidnapped! I'm being kidnapped!"_

Theses are the only words to keep my company as the van moves along. I want to gag at the strong overpowering smell of black coffee mixed with the chemical tones of permanent marker, but keep my mouth shut. The last thing I need is attention drawn to me, even if it already is.

I can feel the piercing stare of whoever is in the back seat with me on my neck, probably waiting and watching to see if I make a move or try anything I can tell because I've done so enough to tell. A sixth sense if you will. As if me, the introverted, painfully shy worrier would ever attempt to escape out numbered and already exhausted. My thoughts may sound tough, but I doubt I could ask them for a glass of water let alone try to escape in their presence.

_"Ugh, looser. Maybe I should try karate chopping my seat belt and see what happens."_

Even with out my eyes being blindfolded that sounds like a remarkably horrible idea. Unhelpful suggestions come in time of dire need I suppose.

"Don't even think about it." The voice behind me warns.

"Yea, don't even think about it!" Another male voice shadows behind his, trying to sound intimidating.

"P-pardon me?"

"She's wearing a blindfold you fools she has no idea where we're going!"

"We're in Niagra Fa- mph!"

I hear the sound of someone clapping their hands over their mouth. I assume it was the driver because I suddenly feel the van swerve to the side.

"A-are we crossing the border? How am I supposed to get past customs? You don't have any legal papers with my-"

"We don't need papers kid."

I might have stewed over the annoying notation of being called kid, but I have other things to worry about. Like who in the world is powerful enough to cross the border legally without being questioned. The answer to that? I don't even want to know.

* * *

Well pancakes. I've just go to watching both episodes of season two. And what am I going to say? For a _year's _worth of work it was... Great. But not up to the standards I was hoping for. Don't get me wrong, season two kicked off really well and the Gravity Fallsness was simply amazing. But setting it right where it left off, Dipper dealing with his feelings for Wendy, I felt something missing from it. Really just in _In to the Bunker_, which will be featured in the next chapter. But I'll discuss the mentioned things after I summarize everything for you.

_Scarey-Oke._

**Summary: **Starting right where the last season ends, Stan is in front of the gateway. He is talking to himself about several things. Thirty years of work finally paying off, hiding it all from the twins. Stan then preps some things with the gate as it (very slowly) loads, assuring himself that Dipper and Mabel will never find out

Then, somewhere far off in a disclosed location (A sort of desert area), vibrations are picked up by a satellite dish. Two men discuss what it could be, and search to see where it has come from. Finding that the vibrations are coming from Gravity Falls, they send some persons to investigate the disturbances.

Cut to the credits. Now seven in the morning, Stan is awoken by his alarm clock. Speaking to himself, he states that he must now be ready to place up his façade once more. Upstairs in the Shack, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos are all promoting the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack, along with a party. Mabel states that there will be karaoke, much to Dipper and Stan's dislike.

After the crowd of tourists and citizens have exited the gift shop, Dipper asks Stan if he can have his journal back. Stan hands it to him, Stating that it was too boring to finish. But in actuality, he has copied all of the pages in his old cloning photo copier, with only Waddles as his witness.

Dipper takes the journal, and drags Mabel up to the attic. After closing the window, turning away Mabel's stuffed animals, and completing a few other paranoid tasks, Dipper begins to explain his fear to his sister of not being able to discover all the mysteries of Gravity Falls before summer ends. He goes on to talk about Bill stating that everything would change, something hiding right under their noses, and figuring out who wrote the journal.

Outside a government agency vehicle pulls up to the Mystery Shack. Soos spots it, and asks Stan what the code word to alert him about it is. Startled, Stan pushes Soos aside and sees the car. He suddenly begins to shut down the Shack, much to the confusion of Dipper and Mabel. But, the two workers, Agents Trigger and Powers still come in to the gist shop. Naturally Stan tries to con them, albeit very nervously.

Agent Powers goes on to inform the group about their investigation of Gravity Falls, Trigger echoing Powers' words in an attempt to intimidate them. Amazed by this, and the prospects of finally discovering something, Dipper tries to tell them about all the things that he has seen in Gravity Falls. Stan dismisses the boy's claims, and the agents leave. But not with out giving the twin a card with their number on it. Right away Stan takes it from his great-nephew, putting it in a box with other confiscated items and placing it in his room.

Things build up leading towards the party, Wendy reveals that Stan probably put the stuff along with the card in his room and offers her help. Dipper gets the card, but Stan catches him. Luckily, he was able to call the agents and Powers show up, but dismiss Dipper's claims about the journal.

To prove his point, Dipper summons the undead. Then, more zombies show up, and attack the party. Soos accidentally gets bitten by a zombie, and helps the army of undead to chase Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles.

Meanwhile Stan is in his lab, talking to himself about how stubborn Dipper is. Then we cut back to Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles running from the zombies. Suddenly, Stan comes in and saves them from the zombies. He reveals that he has always known about the mysteries of Gravity Falls. The zombies are still chasing after them, and under a black light Dipper discovers that the journal is written with invisible ink. The weakness of the zombies is a three part harmony, which causes them to explode.

The Pines sing, thus destroying all the zombies, sans Soos, who they cure later. Dipper promises Stan he won't go off mystery hunting, and will only use the journal in defence, while Stan promises he doesn't have any other huge secrets. Little do they know, they are both lying to each other.

In the credits, Agents Trigger and Powers are revealed to have survived the attack, and make plans to continue their investigation of Gravity Falls.

**My Thoughts: **It was a great episode! It had your usual humour, especially with zombie-Soos and the terrible singing, there were a lot more ciphers than the average episode, more mysteries, and more of everything that is and always will be Gravity Falls. I will admit the visuals of the zombies were a bit terrifying for a cartoon, but originally it was planned to show Bill's introduction of him yanking the teeth out of a deer, so I'm not really going to complain.

But the visual quality of the episode, I'm not a fan of. At times the characters speak like a badly dubbed _Power Rangers _episode (You know the ones I'm talking about.) their were different angles and perspectives used, and the colouration of the episode was a little washed out to me.

To confirm these things as just not watching from on-line sources, I went over several screen captures and asked a friend who lived in the States what they thought. It seems to be so.

Now I in no way thought this was a bad episode, it was great, it was Gravity Falls! I don't know, but maybe some people even like the changes. It's just a matter of personal preference. I respect Alex Hirsch for wanting to experiment with the show in as many ways possible. You have to play around a little, otherwise you'll never find what you really like. Perhaps his time limit for the show was even more strained, or someone cut the budget on the show. It's just something I'm not a big fan of, but you won't hear me talk about it again. And besides, who can forget bad ass Grunkle Stan with out his hat on? But we'll get to that later.

**The Ciphers: **I'm not just going to decode them for you. Go to the Gravity Falls wiki if you are really desperate to find out what they say. In this episode we have;

1. Caesar

2. Vigeneré

3. Binary

4. A123/ A1Z26

5. Combined

Out of these codes, only Vigeneré is new to the show. Vigeneré ciphers are the most tedious thing to decipher on the show so far. Fun fact; I actually went over a few common and basic ciphers along with morse code for a history assignment a few years ago. Vigeneré ciphers require first translating your words in to a Caesar Cipher, and then using the same shift pattern, along with a code word to change it. It can be troublesome when there are 25 other ways the cipher could have been switched, and writing all of the outcomes out on to a table is the easiest way to figure it out.

**The Theories:**

Ah yes, what you all really come to read. I hope.

First things first. Zombies. There are dead people under the Mystery Shack. There is an entire army of dead people, wearing fairly modern clothing (Jeans have been around for a century give or take.) Buried. Under. The Mystery Shack. We should also note that the zombies make up part of the shadow in the promotion poster. I theorize that soon enough all of those shadowy spaces will be filled. Odd how Bill doesn't have a space in the shadows isn't it...

How does the author mistake the zombies for teenagers? Well, I know as an experience teenage girl sometimes I put on old clothing and shuffle around muttering about eating brains and having a weakness of terrible music, but is it really possible to confuse the two? Bottom line; you can't. The information is wrong, but has been corrected when seen just right.

Oh clever Alex Hirsh, it's quite clear to me what you've done with that handy invisible ink of yours. Now we know for sure nothing we have read in the journals in season one can truly be trusted. How much of the information is a diversion, or has been "corrected." This also gives Stan a motive to steal the journal from Dipper again, as it would obviously not photo copy the ink.

So many accounts, pictures, and ciphers rendered nearly useless with the smallest of actions. Don't think that will stop me from meticulous searches of everything, If anything, I will study every speck of dust with the utmost care. Not only that, in the first episode Dipper mentioned the author just up and disappearing, never writing any more entires He was referring to those pages written in invisible ink. For all we know, the author never truly went missing. Merely left his identity and the book for someone to find.

Ingenious move, really keeping us on our toes with the true meaning of trust no one. Not even the one who told you in the first place...


	6. Chapter 6

**See? I told you it would be ready! Unless my agenta of evil clashes with them, I always keep my word! **

**Sources:**

_**F*ck Yea Gravity Falls . com**_

_**Justanimedubbed . com**_

_**Gravity Falls Wiki**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**My Disclaimer: The events in this story are completely fictional, and any resemblance to people, yourself, or other similarities are coincidental. **

* * *

"Can we at least stop for a beaver tail? _Please_?"

"No."

"Have you ever even had a beaver tail before? They're the most amazing pastry ever! They don't even sell them past the border!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

I'm starting to become less afraid of these people every second I spend in the car. They're powerful enough to do all these things, yet one of them is whining for food like a little kid, while that other one continues to divulge what should be classified information to me.

If I were to take a lucky guess, I'd assume that there were three men in here with me. The one who is driving, and constantly slips up. Then there's that guy who mainly just repeats what the others say, and acts like a three year-old who sits next to me. The last is the one who I know is sitting behind me because I can feel his stare. The only thing I know how to define him by is the one who told me not to even think about whatever it was I was thinking about. I'll just assume he's the more mature one of this motley crew.

In my mind I pretend we're driving down Clifton Hill, the street with most of the tourist traps in Niagara Falls. Fun houses, a giant midway, colourful displays of candy stores and gift shops. The giant ferris wheel looking over the American and Horseshoe Falls is behind us, and the sun is just beginning to rise. It would explain why I've heard so little traffic.

The roaring sound of water is even louder now that there are no other sounds to really drown them out. I become slightly nervous as I think about the slowly receding water falls. What if they wanted to dispose of me that way? Or even worse, throw me in to the whirlpool down the river, and let the current drag me under? The area was always so pristine and wild, but the rapid flow caused by the falls was merciless. Most of the times it was where they found the bodies...

"M-maybe we should s-stop for beaver tails." I quietly say, trying to stall for time.

I flinch as I feel someone clap a hand on my shoulder, and brace myself for some kind of pain. Instead, the man-child cheers;

"See?! The prisoner agrees with me!"

The driver suddenly slams on the breaks, and I feel my feet slide across the metal floor of the van, and the man-child slides next to me, leaving me sandwiched against the wall. The smell of coffee and enough cologne to scare a fifth grader now invades my personal space. I try to push away but can do nothing with my arms tied behind me like this.

"We are _not _getting beaver tails Trigger!"

I assume the driver looked behind at us, because he then says;

"And for goodness sakes! Take her out of that straight jacket and give her a seatbelt! She's going to smash right through the windshield if I stop like that again!"

Grumbling something about complete breakfast and caramel sauce, the man curiously dubbed Trigger undos the painful straps around my arms, and snaps a seat belt around me. I suppose if they wanted me dead, my safety wouldn't be one of their top priorities.

I relax a little at the thought, but wince as I feel the numbing pain in my arms. The circulation weakly flows back to them, but the parts where the tough fabric dug in to my wrists are raw red from struggling. After being held in place for so long I make sure to rotate my shoulders and get the numb, throbbing sensation out of them.

"What kind of beaver tails do you recommend?"

"WE ARE NOT STOPPING FOR BEAVER TAILS!"

"Jeeze, I was just asking the lady a question Powers. How am I supposed to know what kind to get when we stop?"

Powers, the man I infer is driving gives a frustrated sigh. I can imagine him shaking his head in annoyance as well despite not knowing what he looks like.

"So?" Trigger asks.

Realizing his focus is still on me, I say;

"How much sugar are you willing to consume?"

"As much as possible." He eagerly replies.

"For breakfast?" The skeptical and deep voice asks behind us.

A crucial piece of information to me. It really is early in the morning.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't know what we're missing out on."

"I-I don't think they'd be open at this time."

"Hmmm, good point. Tim Horton's it is! I've always wanted to try tim bits!"

* * *

**Summary: **Dipper and Wendy sit in her room watching a movie. They talk for a little while, mocking the move. Then Dipper plans to ask out Wendy, but chickens out and instead asks if she wants to go mystery hunting with him and Mabel the next day.

Cut to the credits, then Stan, supervising (And bribing) the construction workers as they fix the Mystery Shack, and the area around it. Stan wonders where Dipper and Mabel are, but returns back to watching the construction workers as they work.

Meanwhile, Dipper, Soos, and Mabel are preparing to find the entrance to a bunker. The bunker is set underneath the tree where Dipper had found the journal, and he hopes to find the author of the journal this way. Then Wendy lately arrives. Mabel pulls Dipper to the side and voices her suspicion on how Dipper is not over her despite his claims. Her brother continues to insist, but she doesn't believe him.

The gang then turns to the tree, trying to find the entrance way to it. While Dipper muses on finding a way in, Wendy scales the tree and hits a branch with her axe, unlocking the door. The gang wanders in to the underground lair, which has been abandoned and left to succumb to the elements over time. It seems to be stockpiled as if to survive through some sort of treacherous event, and to last for decades to come.

Wandering in to a room that seems to be made of metal tiles, Mabel teases Dipper again about Wendy once more. She shoves him, and Dipper accidentally triggers a trap. The room begins to shift around them, lighting up with red symbols. The blocks begin to make the space smaller and smaller, to the point where it will squish them to death. Dipper then figures out how to disable the trap, and they are saved.

Now they find themselves in another part of the lab. After exploring that area, Mabel yet again teases Dipper about Wendy, as she finds a paper Dipper was holding on to in order to know the right words to ask her out with. Mabel shuts him and Wendy in a room, telling them she won't let him out until he confesses to Wendy.

On the other side of what turns out to be a sterile room, they find an abandoned lab. But inside of it is a monster. Mabel refuses to let them out until Dipper confesses his feelings for Wendy. But still determined not to, he tries to find another exit. Just when it seems like they are cornered, someone comes in and saves them.

Dipper excitedly asks the man if he is the author, and other questions regarding Gravity Falls and all of it's monsters. But as it turns out, he is not a man, or the author. Instead the being is a shape shifter, who then proceeds to try and steal the journal, while Dipper and Wendy look for another exit.

Mabel and Soos realize their mistake and chase after them. The gang eventually reunites, and they lure the monster over to a pipe and spray water at it. Wendy lands unconscious, and Dipper reveals his feelings for her and how is sorry. But then it turns out it was really the shape shifter, and Wendy has heard Dipper's words.

Both Wendys fight over the journal. Dipper is unable to tell who is who until the real Wendy give Dipper their gesture for keeping secrets, seen in _The Inconveniencing _and the start of the episode. Dipper hits the fake Wendy with her axe, and thus the gang freezes it in a cryogenic tube and escapes.

Dipper and Wendy hang back to talk. Wendy explains how she is flattered by his feelings, and always knew that Dipper had a crush on her. But she is too old for him. They go on to decide to remain friends, and Wendy rides off on her bike.

Soos and Mabel pop up, revealing they were listening to the conversation. Soos then shows that he accidentally took a laptop that belonged to the author, giving the exhausted gang their next lead.

**My Thoughts: **I love Gravity Falls, you all know I love Gravity Falls. I live breath and eat the mysteries of Gravity Falls, I write fanfiction for Gravity Falls, I make disturbing (And normal depending on my muse) fan art for Gravity Falls, I have the lines of every episode for every character memorized nearly word for word. It's a beautiful show, it's dark, funny, creative, and smart all at the same time. But I'm just going to get it over with and say it.

I. Don't. Like. This. Episode.

Well, hate is a strong word. Let's look at all of the stuff I liked. The villain (Voiced by none other than Mark Hamill AKA Luke Skywalker) was cool and creative, and was the most threatening one we have seen so far in Gravity Falls. The animation was beautiful, the forest and underground lab were just amazing in spite of my claims in the last chapter. The voice acting was great as per usual, and a million secrets solve the million answers, just like every episode. This one had a lot more information to it, and was the first real stab at discovering who wrote that gosh darn journal.

I don't hate the episode, I strongly dislike the main focus of the plot, and the characters. Another revelation from me, Wendy is the worst character in Gravity Falls. Everyone has that one character they can't stand, but everyone else likes, and Wendy is mine.

To me Wendy is just your stereotypical lazy teenager archetype, and is my polar opposite in a lot of ways when it comes to personality and attitude. She doesn't hold any of the "Mystery of Gravity Falls" air to her, and always seems out of place to me in the show. Some argue that she is complex in the sense that us crazy hormonal teenagers are, and there could be a lot of reason behind why she always hurts other boys the way she does, seeing how she lives with her brothers and dad.

I can understand that there are people (Quite a few really) who like her along with WenDip, and may want to chase me as an angry mob because of this, and I am in no way insulting those people for liking her. I just find she falls a bit flat with me, and the little character she has, I really don't like.

They tried to give Wendy a spotlight and more character in this episode, and boy did it crash and burn. Spoiler alert, making Wendy do bad ass stuff does not give her a character. We don't need reinforcement on the fact that she is tough, we know she is tough having to live with all men. It just doesn't work.

Mabel and Soos. You could have run this entire episode with out them. You could have placed a rock with googly eyes in their places, and it would still contribute more to the story. I loved the little part where we saw Dipper sitting on the log, watching as Wendy road in to the sunset. It was beautiful and sentimental, along with the perfect bittersweet background music. And then Soos and Mabel came crashing in, ruining all of the weight and lesson of life that had just been bestowed upon Dipper.

Mabel is silly, but she is not stupid. She should have known right away that Dipper and Wendy were in trouble. Especially if Wendy were joining in.

Soos was just a sad attempt at comedy relief, and was only there because the rock with googly eyes could not pick up that laptop.

This episode was supposed to be about the gang going down in to that bunker and discovering something more, getting more answers than this. Instead it just centers itself on the Dipper/Wendy romance. Now I wouldn't mind if there was another distraction, I know we can not receive all of the answers then or we'd never have a reason to watch the show. But this was not an effective one in trying to side track from the goal.

But I will say this; This is A.H.'s way of continuing to push the limits in what will make it past the censors at Disney/Family and exploring what he can do with the show. That shape-shifter was terrifying, even for a cartoon. When it turned in to that Dipper and Mabel thing I decided I prefered that cut out scene where Bill was supposed to be yanking the teeth out of a deer as his introduction.

A think this episode was also Alex Hirsh's way to get rid of Wendy. He had stated there was going to be a lot less of Dipper and Wendy's romance in season two, especially since it was getting creepy, so I can't say this wasn't unexpected. And I am happy that he has her as the love interest out of the way.

This has nothing do to with shippings either! I am glad that Dipper received this lesson in how things work out some times. I like when Dipper learns that little bit about himself. He is the one who wants to grow older, while Mabel wants to remain a kid forever, and I'm glad that decision on maturity is already kicking in, and letting him get his first grasp on how things work out there.

**Ciphers:**

1. Binary

2. Combined

3. Vigenere

**Theories:**

This has nothing to do with shipping. NO. THING. But I speculate that Pacifica may become one of Dipper's new love interests as time passes. She is featured in the next episode after all, and I have hopes that during that messed up game of mini golf that they agree to call a truce for time being. Pacifica is going to be featured a lot more in season two, so why not?

The laptop is marked _Property of F _and anyone with basic deductive skills would immediately scream;

"Fiddleford H. McGucket!"

But I'm not doing that, I'm not saying it's impossible, I just don't... trust it. Can you really blame me after the whole invisible ink thing in the last chapter?! Information in plain sight is obviously not to be trusted. Of course it could be a simple case of reverse psychology. But reverse psychology starts to make me see double when I try to figure out if it really is and I'm already crazy enough so I will pretend that it is not reverse psychology for now.

Assume what you want, especially with what some consider to be that leaked image out there with McGucket writing the journals, but I wouldn't hold too much faith in it for now.

Bill is not going to be the main antagonist of season two. If he is, it's not going to be as effective as a different villain could have been. When he's not doing terrifying things like yanking the teeth out of a deer (No! I will not let it go! It's not ok!) I freakin' love the guy. But he's omniscient, and Disney would not allow Dipper and Mabel to loose. Perhaps defeat him thus resetting the universe so they never really die, but not straight out pushing up daisies die.

And that is where we have our problems. One of the reasons why it's so hard for a character to know all (Or a good portion of it anyways.) and still be a villain is because of the; "Then how come they didn't just-" problem. Of course you could always reply with;

"Who am I to argue with fate, blah, blah, destiny, blah, blah, it was foretold in the prophecy, the stars are not in position."

But that's cliché done to death by those kind of characters. Not only that, Bill's not built up in the right way to be the villain. He's built up to be that ever-looming force, not a nine-year-old with issues and sparkly hair. When was the last time Gideon placed his image all over the town and left cryptic messages everywhere?

Well maybe he does have grudges, an agenda, plans to unfold, bow ties to iron, and little house on a hill, (The latter may not be very likely) but I think before he does anything too evil and destroy the worldish, he wants to test the mettle of Dipper and Mabel, to see what he's going to be up against if ever.

Dipper and Mabel may be smart, but they're still kids. Offer them some poisonous candy, or hire an army of gnomes to chase them in to the forest so they don't know how to get out. He's just curious and wants to see what they're made of... And how many packages of Smile Dip he would have to offer Mabel before anything fatal happened to her.

A summary of all this humourous nothing:

1. Bill has not been placed in the position of villain, or been built up to be one?

2. As the main villain, Bill would not be as effective in this role due to being omniscient, and pretty much invincible and undefeatable if the circumstances are in his favour.

3. The more we know about Bill (And we would get to know more about him if he were the main villain.) the less fun he is as a villain. Come to think about it, I doubt we would really get to know all that much about him anyways, but if we did he would not be as effective. The more mysterious and cryptic, the better.

4. Face it people, he is too adorable to take very seriously. Granted if he were to suddenly appear behind me now I might say otherwise, but as a cartoon, not so much. The guy is straight out of _Who Framed Roger Rabbit _and seeing a cartoon do what cartoons are known to do isn't as scary.

I know most of the other people don't act like cartoons in the show with a few physics-defying exceptions in chase scenes and with the amount of things you can store in clothing, and it creates a nice contrast. But every time he's on screen I expect Bugs Bunny to walk by, munching on a carrot.

You can threaten Dipper and Mabel's lives all you want, but you'll never make it past the censors of Disney/Family. Thus, you can't really get all that intimidating, and the stakes aren't as great.

NO. Bill, I'm sorry. But if you're the villain there is going to be a problem. I think the real villain is yet to be introduced. And if they have, then it's either Stan's past, or those Agents investigating Gravity Falls. But we'll just have to wait and see...

But before I go, a skill testing question! What do Niagara Falls and Gravity Falls have in common? More than meets the _eye _I can assure you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't worry, the Canada jokes will stop soon.**

**Sources:**

_**Gravity Falls Wiki**_

_**Justanimedubbed . com**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Tim Horton's.**

**My Disclaimer: The events in this story are fictional. Any resemblance to yourself, locations, or other people you know are completely coincidental.**

* * *

After a little more arguing between the agents, they settle on going to Tim Horton's. We pull through to the drive through, and prepare to take our orders. At this point I can barely bring myself to be afraid of them. The more these people talk, the less frightening they become. Especially when they start to argue over what they should order.

"Welcome to Tim Horton's? How may I help you?"

"We'll have a-"

"Thirty pack of assorted tim bits!" Trigger whispers.

"A thirty pack of assorted tim bits, and-"

"Ice caps! I need an ice cap as well!" He enthusiastically interrupts.

"Two ice caps along with-"

"Breakfast bagels and hash browns! Oooh! And they have white hot chocolate as well! And we need to try their pumpkin doughnuts! No their maple doughnuts! All their doughnuts!"

"Trigger, there is no way you're going to be able to eat that all." Powers growls.

"Of course not! She'll help me!"

"I-I will?" I wonder.

I haven't eaten since last night, and even then that was hardly anything. I find myself with a sudden longing for that poisonous caesar salad I sprinkled a whole pig's worth of bacon bits on. Right about now I would love anything off the menu.

"Ummm? Are you still there?" The worker wonders.

"Sorry, there are four of us, it's a bit confusing." The driver waves off. "Kid what do you want?"

"An iced cinnamon bun and a small ice cap please."

"What?! How come she gets to pick?!"

"Because she doesn't talk, or complain, or constantly throw insults at us, and she knows what the word please means."

I visualize the man named Trigger crossing his arms and pouting.

"That's just because she's too terrified of us. I bet she's probably thinking insults right now!"

"She looks more hungry than furious if you ask me." The man in the back seat replies.

Suddenly, Trigger takes a hand and holds my cheeks, forcing my lips to pucker. I assume he's trying to make it look like I'm actually saying the words because he stutters in a bad imitation of me;

"Y-you g-g-guys are l-l-like such loosers!"

"That sounded nothing like her Trigger."

"Errr, are you guys done ordering yet? You're holding up the line."

"Right then! A thirty pack of tim bits, three large double double coffees, an ice cap, a maple doughnut, and a cinnamon bun."

Soon enough we are handed our food, and are soon speeding down the lanes. We had to drive extra far to find the Tim Horton's because of all the tourist attractions around Niagara Falls. I fumble slightly with my cinnamon bun, trying to keep it in the wrapper, with my eyes still blind folded.

It was no easy task, but my determination to eat something was stronger. After all, who knew when my next chance to eat might be? Let alone fast food? Come to think of it, what sort of government agency kidnaps their target then asks them what they want to get at the drive through?

I manage to finish my pastry with out getting any of the sugar and cinnamon stuck to me or on my face. I might have felt a little more content, and maybe even willing to rest if not for the fact that I was way in the danger zone, and I felt someone's eyes on me.

True there was the intimidating feeling from the stare of the man in the back seat, but I had unconsciously tuned him out after a while. Something told me it was Trigger who was staring at me. I debated saying something for a moment, and decided it couldn't hurt.

"Errr, yes?"

"Can I have your ice cap?" The man-child asks.

The man refered to as Powers groans at these words.

"Don't you dare give it to him." He commands me.

"Come on, just a sip!" Trigger begs.

"Ummm, I have rabies and you'll get my germs?" I try to excuse.

"You haven't even taken a sip of it yet though!"

"Trigger, leave her alone and stop talking! And did you eat that whole box of thirty tim bits on your own? Get that powdered sugar off of your suit! And clean up all the wrappers and boxes!"

"Yes mother." He dully mocks.

"And then put her back in restraints, we're going to arrive in a few minutes!"

_"Arrive? Where?"_

I feel my mouth go dry, and my stomach twists in a tight knot. The mixture of curiosity and amusement I had felt earlier gives away to fear once more. All this time and I still don't know where they are taking me. And if it really comes down to it, I don't really think I want to find out.

* * *

**Summary: **Mabel runs in to the Shack, eagerly stating that she has just gotten an article in the newspaper, that she wrote. But when she goes to read it, Pacifica has taken her place instead, simply buying herself a spot in the front page, where Mabel should have rightfully been. Upset, Mabel wanders off to go drink orange juice, stating she needs something to take her mind off of it.

Then, Dipper reveals to Stan that Mabel has always been an expert at mini golf. And after seeing an advertisement for it on T.V. they decide to go to the local mini golf course, leaving Waddles in charge of the house. Arriving at the course, Dipper puts, and fails miserably. Then Mabel goes, and proceeds to get a hole in one on almost every course, with the exception of the eighteenth hole, a windmill.

As she sadly watches her failure, Pacifica comes in and gets a perfect hole in one. She then goes to insult Mabel, Stan, Soos, and Dipper. Tensions rise, eventually leading to Mabel and Pacifica agreeing to a challenge of mini golf. But the course suddenly closes due to bad weather, and so they agree to face off at midnight.

Later, the Pines family and Soos arrive at the course. Stan helps them sneak in, but waits in the car with Soos, where things soon get very awkward. Meanwhile, Dipper watches as Mabel continues to try and fail to get a hole in one on the same windmill course that she can never beat. Hearing sounds from inside the windmill, Dipper and Mabel open it up, only to find tiny golf ball people known as Lilliputtians living inside of it, all pertaining to a Danish sort of race.

The race of golf ball people go on to explain how they are able to control the course, and offer to explain through song as well. Dipper and Mabel decline this offer, and Mabel elaborates on her rivalry with Pacifica and how she has challenged her to a golf game. It turns out the golf ball people live on all of the courses, living up to the themes in which their courses are decorated in. French, Pirates, Miners, and Cowboys are all seen.

All of the Lilliputtians are rivals, and when seeing the sticker Mabel is wearing decide this will be the way to end their wars over who runs the course the best. Mabel doesn't know to pick, and Dipper suggests to her that whoever helps her the best when it comes to winning against Pacifica will win the sticker. They agree, and prepare for when Pacifica arrives.

She does, and the game soon commences. Mabel easily pulling ahead while bad things continue to happen to Pacifica, Mabel decides that maybe the miner people should get the sticker, something the Lilliputtians in the windmill course do not like. They kidnap Pacifica and tie her to the windmill, stating the only thing better than winning against your rival is killing them.

The other armies of golf ball people agree, but Mabel finally snaps. She tells them to forget about their rivalries, and explain how they can not be solved through petty competitions. She then eats the sticker, and all of the Lilliputtians turn against her. Mabel then rescues Pacifica from her certain death by decapitation, and they go on to fight off the swells of golf ball people. Eventually, they escape the course, where Stan and Soos pull up, ready to take them home.

Pacifica denies she needs a ride back (As her parents are not there for her.) but as soon as lightning flashes, she joins them for the ride home. It is discovered that she does not know what sharing is, but she still takes the food that Mabel offers her, and then walks home. Mabel states that she's just a normal girl, but as the gates to the mansion open and fireworks explode, spelling her name, Dipper states that he should have charged her for the taco, and Mabel quickly agrees.

**My Thoughts: **I loved the music in this episode. The music was wonderful. I loved it. It was magnificent and I loved it. Not the music with the words because that always ends up being a bit off, but the background music, and especially the montage where Mabel begins to beat Pacifica was epic, and I loved it. That being said, the episode had two montages in it. It was a bit weird, and I felt like it was sort of annoying.

Mabel in this episode was epic, totally making up for last time's fiasco! I was all; "Giiiiirl oh no you didn't!" When she called Pacifica a bleached blonde stereotype! But gods was it so satisfying to hear! You go Mabel! This was the first time we have ever seen her really, really angry and vengeful. I loved it! Yet she was the one to extend the olive branch out to Pacifica, and realize how she really didn't like Dipper's suggestion on cheating. Wonderful!

So we finally have a whole way to look at Pacifica. To me it looks like she has parents who gave forced her in to a mold she is uncomfortable with. She doesn't know what sharing is, lives in a world full of rules, and struggles to understand Mabel's kind actions. Also, she seems to soften a bit as she sees Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Soos all getting along and being emotionally close. That's probably also a result of her wonderful parents. They seem to put a lot a focus on how she needs to win, which explains the whole issue with the party crown in _Double Dipper_. Yet, her parents still aren't there for her, and would have left her there in the rain because they were at a party they considered more important than their own daughter.

Pacifica seems to be emotionally cut off from her parents, and doesn't have any close relations. It leaves her distant, and not always understanding the bond between the Pines family, and Mabel's often kind and polite actions towards her. She is still forced to live up to her parent's strict expectations, but by the end of the night she seems to be a little more willing to bend them thanks to the influence of Mabel. She even likes the sticker Mabel gives to her! I guess it just goes to show that no one can resist Mabel's charm!

All in all, she turns out for a great character to be developed, and she better get more of a spotlight in season two! Alex Hirsh and friends, you wrote her perfectly, and while she really is what a lot of people were expecting, you still did it well!

Dipper, you need to stop giving bad advice to your sister. I think that Dipper's decisions when it comes to Pacifica are always hindering Mabel, and they're what cause her to snap. This isn't really a complaint, especially since he stays true to his character in what he does. Dipper is less tolerant of Pacifica, and does what really anyone would have done with a character like that. But Mabel isn't everyone, she's far from it. Let her decide when it comes to Pacifica, what ever it is Mabel's doing, she's doing it right.

Soos. Is there something you're hiding. In a closet per say?

**Ciphers:**

1. Vinerege

2. Caesar

**Theories:**

First things first, as I completely forgot to say this in the last chapter. I think Stan might be dying. He offered a worker _money_. Stan doesn't offer people money. Stan steals from them. Whatever this is, it's not good. His act is slipping, ever so slowly fading away. It seems to me that old age and other things are coming in to play... Stan was desperate enough to offer a man money. Not Stan-Bucks. Money.

This tells you how important to him the safety of the gateway was. And the reason why he wanted those cracks filled in? So no one could hear or see the gateway if they split apart any more. Stanford you paranoid old man, you're slipping up, and if you're not careful, those agents will get to you.

Pacifica's family is able to cover up a lot of stuff with their money. Pacifica even said that being really rich, no one cared about the Northwest Cover-Up. What's to say they're not hiding other things? Or maybe they'll even use their influence to get Dipper and Mabel out of a problem later in the series.

Lately I've been thinking back to the season two promo poster. How come Bill doesn't have a shadow like the shape shifter and the zombies? I know you're all groaning because I always bring up questions to do with Bill, yet I can't help but wonder. Sure he'd be pretty easy to spot as a shadow if he were facing forwards. I mean, come on guys, a triangle with a hat! And I doubt we would be able to see his shadow if he were facing sideways, so what's up with that? We only really see him on the floor in the picture, very clearly not being a shadow. And maybe not a major villain as well?

Oh, and to answer the question of the last chapter. What do Niagara Falls and Gravity Falls have in common? Tourist traps and waterfalls.

Our final question of the day. (Read in Pacifica Northwest's voice.) How come Bill is yellow? Everyone knows hot pink is totally his colour!


End file.
